Mi Peor Error
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Una ruptura que nada tiene que ver con el reflejo pero si con el corazón. Un Edward prepotente y exitoso que hará ver la suerte de la única mujer que se le resiste ante lo que él es... IsabellaSwan la mujer fuerte e independiente que no caerá tan fácilmente en las provocaciones del prostipirujo más grande que existe en su vida. Una verdad tras la mentira de un juego.


_**Diclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la gran señora S. Meyer, la historia (O.S.) es mía, y espero que sea de su agrado…_

 _Este fic participa en reto "Mi canción favorita es una historia del foro" " BloodSpace"_

 _Canción: Mi Peor Error – Alejandra Guzmán._

 _Numero de palabras: 5948_

 _Título: As De Corazones._

 _Summary:_

Una ruptura que nada tiene que ver con el reflejo pero si con el corazón. Un Edward prepotente y exitoso que hará ver la suerte de la única mujer que se le resiste ante lo que él es...

IsabellaSwan la mujer fuerte e independiente que no caerá tan fácilmente en las provocaciones del _prostipirujo_ más grande que existe en su vida. Una verdad tras la mentira de un juego _._

 **Mi Peor Error…**

 _Fue como fue, me robaste el alma, me tuviste a tus pies, te ame…_

 _Me equivoque, creía que era eterno despertarme en tu piel no sé,_

 _si fui ingenua al pensar que amarías igual con la fuerza de un huracán,_

 _fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más y tan solo recibir la mitad,_

 _baje la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas y frio en la habitación,_

 _baje la guardia y aposte el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción,_

 _yo te quise y no te basto, y aun te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error._

 _Es como es, aquí no queda nada, a mi me toca perder otra vez._

 _Mi peor error…_

 _.-.-.-.-._

Tal vez necesitaba algo de relleno en mis pantalones, mire a Alice y Rosalie que me miraban impaciente para que me quitara los pequeños shorts que traía en este día, según Alice, era tan raro ver sol que había que andar ligera, en palabras de Rosalie era: quítate todo chica y anda desnuda, por favor no haría eso, no al menos aquí en dónde Emmett y Jasper estaban, eso lo haría en casa.

-Por favor Bella, anda quítatelo, nosotras andamos así.

-Ros, Emmett es tu esposo y Jasper de Alice, no hare eso.

-Lo haces o le digo a Em – miré de mala gana a mi amiga pero lo hice, me quite los shorts pero me quede con la camisa que traía, era de hombre, blanca y larga así que me quedaba un poco más abajo que los shorts, sonreí y camine hacia la parte de afuera escuchando sus protestas.

Camine a sentarme frente a Jasper que estaba acomodando los platos y utensilios para comer, y fue cuando me di cuenta que le habían quitado la tapa al asador ¿Por qué? No sabía pero entonces vi a Emmett dirigirse a mí y supe que harían, querían que yo cocinase, no esta vez.

-Anda Bells, a nadie le queda la carne como a ti – negué – anda no es nada del otro mundo – volví a negar y entonces escuche lo que esperaba no escuchar en un buen tiempo, esa voz no por favor.

 _Fue como fue, me robaste el alma, me tuviste a tus pies, te ame…_

-¡Familia ya llego el alma de esta fiesta!

-¿No me dijiste que _eso_ no iba a estar aquí? – le pregunte a Rosalie.

-Emmett dijo que no iba a venir, se lo pregunto y dijo que tenía un viaje – negué, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto el tener a Edward prostipirujo Cullen aquí, solo rogaba que no trajera a una descerebrada como hacía. Emmett me seguía insistiendo que cocinara pero ahora menos lo haría, conociendo a Cullen él habría preguntado y venido con el solo hecho de arruinar la tarde.

-¿Qué haces Emmett? Esta vez que no quiere hacer la abogada Swan.

-No quiere cocinar, a ella es la única que le queda la carne de súper lujo.

-Teorías, dame acá lo hare yo y quedara mucho mejor que lo que hace Swan, en los juzgados no enseñan esto.

 _Si fui ingenua al pensar que amarías igual con la fuerza de un huracán._

-Sí, supongo que como tienes que prepararles el desayuno a tus zorras cada mañana antes de hacer la caminata de la vergüenza, pues has aprendido a cocinar muy bien los huevos ¿no?

-Claro Swan, algún día deberías dejarme darte de mis huevos – y como era costumbre me sonroje por el doble sentido, Emmett y Jasper intentaban esconder sus sonrisas, así que muy inteligentemente se habían ido al cuarto dónde Jasper guardaba las cosas para la parrillada, intentado buscar "algo".

-Claro Cullen, aunque lo que se ve es muy pobre – dije dándole una mirada evaluando todo su cuerpo y déjenme decirles que el jodido estaba bueno. Pero ahí Swan no entraba.

-Cuando gustes, si me permites – le señale la parrilla y entonces mi mente actuó, no sé porque, simplemente empecé a hacerlo, empecé a desabotonar botón por botón de la camisa que traía, como era de hombre tenía varios botones, mire a Cullen mientras lo hacía y su atenta mirada seguía mis dedos por toda la extensión, me puse de pie para quitarla y arrojarla a la otra silla, vi que trago grueso, acomode a mis niñas, por favor no eran una talla grande como Ros pero entretenían muy bien, lo vi de reojo y pude notar que echaba algo al carbón mientras me miraba, atención en mi total.

Me senté de nuevo y moví mi cabeza arreglando mi cabello, pude ver a las chicas por la ventana, les guiñe un ojo y ellas me alzaron los pulgares, amarré mi cabello en una coleta y cruce mis piernas dejándole ver lo largas que eran, no traía el short así que era fantástico. Solo un traje de balo de dos piezas, mmm apostaba mi brazo y no lo perdía, a que Cullen tenía una erección muy grande y dolorosa.

Bella - 1 Cullen - 0

-¡Edward prende ya la parrilla!

-Sí, sí ya voy – sonreí porque Emmett lo había sacado del encanto en que lo tenía. Sonreí con coquetería y dirigí mi mirada al sol, dejando que me bañara, sin pensar en que estaba casi desnuda ante un depredador como Cullen, pero esta vez yo era el cazador, piérdete Cullen. Pero entonces pasaron varias cosas y se escucharon varios gritos, así como sentí algo arder en mi cuerpo, pues solo atine a escuchar el gran _**suach**_ que se escuchó y después vi como Edward y Emmett estaban tirados. Todo de color negro a su alrededor.

-¡Edward! ¡Dios mío! ¡Edward! – grite, podía ser una perra pero él me importaba.

-¡Emmett!

-¡Jasper! – corrí lo más rápido que pude y me puse sobre él para ver que estuviera bien, su piel estaba negra debido al tizne, golpee varias veces su rostro para que reaccionara y pareció funcionar, gracias Dios, él se removió y yo empecé a tocar donde podía para ver que no hubiera nada roto.

-No es necesario que me toquetees, estoy vivo – sonreí aunque no quería, pues ese era el idiota de Cullen. Trate de quitarme para que pudiera levantarse pero me sorprendió al impedirlo – tengo una muy buena vista desde aquí, el cielo iluminado.

-Déjate de idioteces, por Dios me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿Qué pensabas?

-Edward, Emmett ¿están bien? Vamos a dentro para que puedan limpiarse y ver que no tengan nada – asentimos y lo ayude a llegar, me quede afuera del baño por si necesitaba algo y entre cuando escuche una maldición, maldición para mí, caramba el pequeño Edward estaba de muy bien ver. Pero por educación me voltee y fingí no ver nada. Hay aja Swan.

-Deja las mojigaterías Swan, me has visto, solo quiero que me ayudes a poner esto, duele como la madre – me voltee y desafortunadamente ya se había vestido, le puse la crema mientras él se quejaba, una niña totalmente, cuando por fin pude admirar su rostro no pude contener la carcajada que salió, pues estaba totalmente rojo y sus cejas estaban chamuscadas – deja de reírte Swan, joder mi bello rostro está de luto.

-Claro, claro – entonces él me volvió a sorprender tomándome de las caderas y sentándome sobre su regazo – he, he ¿Qué haces?

-Me pareció que estabas cansada, para que sea más fácil ponerme la crema.

-Por favor Cullen, no seré una follada fácil en el baño de mi amiga, no soy de esas.

-Pero en el patio…

-Fue algo sin importancia Cullen – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo con su sonrisa, me puse de pie, le di la crema y me seque las manos saliendo del baño, ¿Qué se creía? No Cullen yo no era así de fácil. Ya no.

 _Fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más y tan solo recibir la mitad._

…..

Cuando salimos hacia la sala Emmett estaba sentado y casi podría decirse que lloraba, me preocupe al verlo, Alice y Ros estaban en la cocina y se reían en silencio tratando, inútilmente, de esconder sus risas en un trapo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella necesitamos llevar a los chicos con Carlisle – Alice rio después de eso ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué pasa? – dije en tono bajo.

-Bella ¿no has visto sus rostros? Están totalmente depilados, no hay vello en ellos – se echaron a reír y yo igual, claro Edward estaba igual y una parte de su pelo estaba quemado, de verdad parecía a esas caricaturas donde le apagabas la mecha con un dedo húmedo.

-Vamos necesitamos salir de aquí – cuando salimos cada pareja se fue en su coche, por su puesto Edward se quejo en todo momento, mi coche estaba pequeño, sus piernas estaban apretadas, y no sé que más – estoy haciéndote un favor, ahora calla.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle actuó profesionalmente, aunque veía las líneas de expresión en su rostro, en cambio Esme rio como loca una vez que ellos desaparecieron, creo que era máspor los nervios que otra cosa.

 _Me equivoque, creía que era eterno despertarme en tu piel no sé._

Todas estábamos en la cocina, Esme estaba a punto de comer con Carlisle y dado que la carne asada en casa de Alice se había arruinado, pues estábamos preparando más para quedarnos, Esme siempre era así, entre más mejor. Las chicas le habían contado el porqué del accidente a Esme y ella estaba a favor, a pesar de que Edward era su hijo. Estábamos a punto de meter al horno un refractario con papas, cuando escuchamos un grito de dolor, y él único aquí que era una niña así era Edward, quería correr y ver que le pasaba, darle un golpe de ser necesario a Carlisle, pero tenía que mantener la calma, gracias a Dios Esme sintió la necesidad de ir a ver o yo no supe como ocultar mis nervios, que salió hacia la habitación que Carlisle ocupaba para atender estos casos y claro todas fuimos detrás de ella.

La puerta estaba abierta así que ella entro con todas detrás. Jasper estaba sentado viendo unas hojas, Emmett estaba sentado en un sillón con unas gasas en su cara y Edward estaba sentado en el piso siendo consolado por Carlisle ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba llorando?

-¿Carlisle que pasa cariño? ¿Edward? – Esme era mi heroína por preguntar.

-Esto es algo difícil pero ha sido un accidente – que yo provoque, dije en mi interior – Edward ha perdido la visión temporalmente – un jadeo en toda la sala se escucho, Emmett se enderezo y Jasper puso atención.

-¿Qué? – Finalmente pregunte - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Él veía perfectamente cuando llegamos.

-Sí hija, por eso he dicho permanentemente, esto pasa minutos después del accidente, no sabemos en que momento vaya a pasar, por ahora hijo deberás de quedarte aquí, necesito curarte el rostro cada cierto tiempo y…

-¡No! Yo no me voy a quedar aquí papá, me voy a ir a casa y lo hare yo, dime como se hace y ya.

-Edward por favor…

-No…

 _Baje la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas y frio en la habitación._

-Yo me hare cargo de todo Carlisle, dime que tengo que hacer y cada cuanto – de todas formas fue mi culpa, dije dentro de mí.

-Hija no puedes – negué, y no le deje terminar – puedes hacerlo en tu tiempo libre, cuando trabajes puedo ir yo o Esme y… - hora de decir otra mentira verdadera, y que él se burlara.

-No, está bien, no tengo trabajo así que mientras busco puedo hacer perfectamente el trabajo.

-Ok, ¿Qué dices Edward?

-No importa, con tal de no quedarme aquí bien. No quiero ser una carga papá, es todo – dijo él antes de que Carlisle o Esme hablaran. Después de que todos estuviéramos mejor, bajamos a comer, claramente desde este momento era la cuidadora personal de Edward Cullen.

 _Baje la guardia y aposte el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción._

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas y Edward no había recuperado la vista, yo seguía como su nana aunque odiaba serlo porque él era tan… él. Pero de verdad me sentía culpable, de hecho me había mudado temporalmente a su casa debido a su reciente condición. Puf.

-¡Edward! Dios eres de lo peor, vamos necesito realizarte el lavado como dijo Carlisle – él llego al baño con solo un pantalón y su torso desnudo, carambas - ¿y tu camisa?

-Se va a mojar, mejor me la quite y ahora me la pongo – asentí pero me arrepentí.

-Claro, venga – él se sentó en el retrete, mientras yo ya tenía todo en el lavabo, empecé a pasar las gasas húmedas por su rostro y luego algunas con jabón, aclare su rostro con unas más con agua y seque con otras más, puse crema dando un masaje y listo, caray esto era como un premio en vez de un tratamiento, pero recordaba el porqué y mi cara cambiaba.

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-Por nada.

-¿Por qué estás apurada?

-Porque tengo una entrevista, vamos – vi su rostro cambiar pero ignore el hecho.

(.-.)(.-.)POV EDWARD (-.-)(-.-)

Ella me estaba tentando con su cuerpo lo sabía, pero era imposible no verlo, no admirarlo ¡Dios! Que pecado era ella.

Emmett me distrajo y eche más de medio bote de gasolina al carbón para prenderlo, eso era una mala idea, lo sabía pero ver a esa diosa lo valía.

-Por favor hijo, deja de quejarte, a parte de las quemaduras y depilaciones Emmett y tú no tienen nada de verdad – mire mi rostro, Dios parecía un fenómeno.

-Esta me las paga Swan.

-¿Qué? Habla claro.

-Vas a decirles que perdí la vista momentáneamente, y Swan tiene que cuidarme – no importaba nada, ella estaría conmigo ahora más que nunca.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-A mamá no le gustaría lo que se.

-Edward – negué y volví a explicar mis planes, mi padre no estaba muy contento pero ¿Qué más daba? Antes de decir más grite como nunca y ahí fue cuando mi actuación empezó. Swan – 1 Cullen – 1

Ella tenía una entrevista, desde hace tres semanas estábamos viviendo juntos, por favor el sueño de todo chico, ella era tan despistada, por ejemplo siempre olvidaba su ropa o la toalla cuando se bañaba así que yo tenía una visión perfecta de su cuerpo desnudo, y claro una erección monumental, pero lo valía. O la comida ella era magnifica cocinera, Dios creo que había subido varios kilos pero es que ella cocinaba del cielo, y su inocencia seguía siendo la misma, se preguntaba cada mañana como desaparecían las sobras del refrigerado, claro era yo a media noche comiendo, por favor era un nene en crecimiento.

- _Oficinas Black, habla Leah ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

-Buenas tardes señorita, a las tres la señorita Isabella Swan tiene una entrevista, por causas de fuerza mayor ella quiere cancelar la entrevista.

- _Oh, bien le avisare al Sr. Black, ¿algo más que pueda ayudarle?_

-No, gracias – colgué y sonreí, era la quinta entrevista que le cancelaba y ella no encontraría trabajo en otro lado que no fuera empresas Cullen.

Me tome mi tiempo viendo la televisión y revisando el reloj, eran cerca de las siete y Bella no aparecía. Ella siempre regresaba inmediatamente después de saber que estaba cancelada su cita.

Entonces escuche la puerta, ella entro y vio todo hasta verme sentado en el sofá, suspiro y se acerco ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, me cancelaron de nuevo pero vi al jefe ¿te acuerdas de él? – Negué, aunque bien sabía quién era – es Jacob Black, de editorial Black, no sé porque no pude realmente acordarme.

-Que bien, entonces ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora si no tuviste la entrevista?

-Porque Jake me encontró, hablamos y me invito a comer, una vez ahí me hizo la entrevista, me encanto todo, de verdad es una propuesta muy buena, pero…- vio que negaba – no acepte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, realmente no era lo que quería, ¿tienes hambre? – vio como ella se iba a la cocina y empezaba a sacar todo.

-¿Te parece una copa? No tengo mucha hambre que digamos – ella asintió pero de pronto se quedo parada en medio de la sala sin saber a dónde ir.

-Esto…

-En la gaveta que está debajo de la televisión, con Emmett no puedo tener las botellas a la vista, sírvete lo que mejor te guste – vio como revisaba todo y entonces sacaba una de tequila, estaba nueva y vagamente recordaba a uno de sus clientes se la había regalado, él era de fuera, al parecer esa era una bebida típica. Le dio a él su vaso a la mitad y ella lleno el suyo, sabía que ella y el alcohol eran una mala combinación pero no dijo más.

-No sabía que tenias esto, esta fuerte pero creo que lo necesito así – vio como casi vaciaba su vaso y volvía a llenarlo de nuevo, esto no estaba funcionando – dime Cullen, ¿Cómo le haces para hacer que siempre todo te salga bien? – no entendía su pregunta.

-No entiendo, y no todo me sale bien – recordó ese momento y mejor lo elimino, no era el momento y menos con ella allí mismo.

 _Yo te quise y no te basto, y aun te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error._

-Eso es mentira, todo te ha salido como quieres, desde siempre, la escuela, la vida, el trabajo, las chicas, en especial eso ¿no? – Sabía que era el alcohol lo que hablaba, pues ella llevaba ya casi dos vasos – dime ¿no te has aburrido ahora que no puedes salir con alguna rubia? ¿Debería de hablarle alguna y salir para darte tiempo en lo que ella hace su trabajo? Ya sabes tiempo de calidad con Edward prostipirujo Cullen.

-Espera, espera ahí un minuto o más ¿Qué mierda hablas? Piensas que no puedo pasar sin sexo por un tiempo ¿Qué soy? ¿Una maquina o algo así?

-Es lo que recuerdo Edward, solo lo que recuerdo.

-Habla claro si quieres decirme algo, porque tus estúpidos reproches en clave no son suficientes.

-Dime Edward ¿No fui suficiente? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes cómo me sentí ese día, al darme cuenta que era la idiota que había caído en tu juego, siempre lo vi ¿sabes? Pero quise creer que con el tiempo podía... podíamos. Olvídalo – él se quedo de piedra al saber lo que ella decía, entonces supo lo que pasaba ¡Al fin! Y aunque era el alcohol, agradecía eso porque era hora de darle fin a tanto tiempo de indirectas y malos tratos por parte de ambos.

-Dame – le quito el vaso y la botella – ese día cuando me entere de la muerte de tus padres….

-¡Cállate! No quiero oír nada más, estoy bien así y no quiero saber más, se lo que vi, se lo que paso.

-¡Pues no me quiero callar! Eres abogada, defiendes o acusas a las personas pero siempre teniendo una razón de peso, algo siempre pruebas….

-Tenía pruebas Edward, las tenía y las vi.

-Pues no, porque aunque todo indique culpable siempre debes de dejar que se defienda y tu nunca me diste un momento para ello.

-Aceptaste todo sin decir nada, simplemente te quedaste ahí.

-Porque tu así lo quisiste, pensé que cuando te calmaras me dejarías hablar, pero yo tuve que irme, ese viaje estaba planeado, quise darte tiempo para que aceptaras todo lo que pasaba, siempre habías sido así, pero que me encuentro cuando vi los titulares, tú estabas con él…

-¡Tú lo habías hecho primero esa vez! – Grito – te fotografiaron saliendo de una joyería, y luego a ella con una nueva pieza, una gargantilla hermosa déjame decirte – reí sin humor alguno, era tan…

-Sí, fui ahí y es verdad esa foto es verdad, pero nunca compre una gargantilla y nunca se la di a ella, nada de eso paso pero tú nunca me diste la oportunidad, en cambio te fuiste, fuiste con él, lo odio, lo sabías y sin embargo fue el peor golpe que me pudiste dar, y ¿sabes? Ese no fue el peor, cuando regrese a los dos días salió esa maldita imagen que durante tanto tiempo he tenido grabada con fuego aquí – señalo su cabeza - ¿te acuerdas cual fue? – Ella empezó a ponerse de pie para irse de ahí pero él fue más rápido y la inmovilizo sobre el sofá – dime ¿te acuerdas? Te captaron en el balcón del departamento de él, solo traías una camisa, tus piernas estaban desnuda y puedo apostar que debajo de ella igualmente, dime fue a él a quien te entregaste ¿no? – ella volteo a otro lado no queriendo verlo, porque sabía que ahí mismo se delataría, ese gesto rompió más algo que dentro de él durante todo ese tiempo estaba dañado, él lo sabía pero era más fácil ignorar ese hecho. Pero ahora ya no. Se quito de encima de ella y paso sus manos por su desordenado cabello – cada vez que recordaba eso me decía que era mentira, quería creer que era mentira ¡Pero no lo era! Durante el año que estuvimos juntos nunca te presione, fue a tu ritmo, y aun después cuando lo hemos dejado no he estado con nadie, ninguna – ella le miro asombrada.

-Pero has salido y todas ellas estaban…

-Salía con cada una de ellas porque sabía que eso te dañaba, quería dañarte como tú lo hiciste, pero con ninguna me acosté, salía tomaba y las dejaba en su casa, si ellas hablaban era porque su orgullo no les dejaría decir que estuvieron conmigo y no me tuvieron pero nunca paso nada – ella hacia las cuentas en su mente y jadeo asombrada pues eso daba como más de dos años sin sexo – hace más de un año, cuando me fui entre en esa joyería porque había tomado una decisión – ella escuchaba en silencio – había conocido a esa chica por toda mi vida, hasta que por fin el tiempo que llevábamos junto me había dado la razón para hacer lo que iba a hacer, la quería, no, no es cierto, la amaba, amaba a esa chica y no quería que nadie la quitara de mi camino. No compre una gargantilla, compre un añillo – un jadeo de parte de ella salió y lo miro con la duda escrita es su cara – quería pedirle que fuese mi esposa, que formáramos una familia, quería el paquete completo, niños, casa, hasta un perro, vine aquí y adorne todo, te merecías una pedida de cuento de hadas, como siempre decías.

-Yo…

-estaba tan emocionado que olvide el teléfono, no lo encendí – ignoro sus palabras – ella llegaría en momentos, pero eso no paso, la emoción de lo que iba a pasar, el cansancio del Jet lag y todo lo demás me hicieron difícil todo, me quede dormido, al otro día me di cuenta de todo y entonces recordé mi teléfono, ahí vi todo, llegue lo más rápido que pude, estabas desecha, tus padres, tus héroes habían partido, te sostuve, esa fue la última vez antes de que tú me juzgaras y me condenaras a lo que esto sería. Y ahora entiendo que tan solo fui un juego porque tú nunca creíste en nosotros, siempre esperaste a que esto que paso, pasara y ¿sabes? Tal vez fue un error.

Él se acerco a la puerta y salió, después de su confesión necesitaba aire, oxigeno porque sentía que se ahogaba.

 _Es como es, aquí no queda nada, a mi me toca perder otra vez._

 _Mi peor error…_

(.-.)(-.-)(-.-)(.-.)

Después de esa confesión su cuerpo solo temblaba por las palabras, sabía que tenía que ponerse de pie e ir por él, sabía también que tenía que contestar el teléfono, sabía que tenía que hacer muchas cosas pero ninguna le parecía realmente importante para poderlas hacer rápidamente…

 _Fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más y tan solo recibir la mitad._

¿El tiempo se detiene alguna vez? Al parecer no, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta era demasiado tarde y estaba entumida debido a la posición en la que había estado desde… ¿desde a qué hora estaba así? Tomo el teléfono y vio que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, ¿A dónde había ido el tiempo? Entonces el teléfono sonó y quiso, de verdad quiso que fuera Edward, pero era Alice.

-¿Bella? Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

-No – y ahí todo se derrumbo, sin precisarle nada la pequeña supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal – él se fue, se fue Alice, yo que se me las leyes lo condene sin darle el beneficio de la duda, se fue Alice.

-Voy para allá cariño - cuando ella abrió la puerta vio a todo el clan frente a su puerta y entonces supo que esto estaba mal, no era una simple escapada, algo malo había pasado y entonces recordó que él no veía ¡Dios! – Bella, les avise a todos nadie sabe de Edward, necesitamos que nos digas que paso.

-Pasen – todos se acomodaron y vieron los vasos y la botella – Edward no tomo, supongo que en él cupo la prudencia por el medicamento que estaba tomando.

-Bella hija por favor dinos que paso, Edward no contesta.

-Anoche dijimos tantas cosas Carlisle, simplemente siempre le falle, no sé qué paso, él se fue y yo me quede, no me dijo a donde iba ni nada mas, lo siento debía de cuidarlo y….

-Tranquila él está bien, mira solo necesitas saber que él ve muy bien - ¿Qué? – está bien, mira él solo quería tener tiempo para pasar contigo por eso lo hizo, si ustedes se enojaron por eso yo…

-No, no fue por eso, pero me alegro que él esté bien, de verdad – entonces pensó que cualquier cosa podía pasar, Edward había salido sin nada y al parecer hacia frio, pues todos traían enormes chamarras – él se fue sin nada, era de noche, Dios, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-Tenemos que tener paciencia y aguardar a que él se comunique – a nadie le gustaba esa idea pero no había nada más que esperar a que él se comunicara y diera señales de vida.

 _Fue como fue, me robaste el alama, me tuviste a tus pies, te ame…_

 _Me equivoque, creía que era eterno despertarme en tu piel no sé,_

 _Si fui ingenua al pensar que amarías igual con la fuerza de un huracán…_

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

Los días siguientes no fueron otra cosa que una real tortura para cada uno, Alice, Ros, Emmett, Jasper, Esme y hasta el mismo Carlisle trataban de hacerle más llevadera cada momento pero entonces ella simplemente no quería nada, solo a él, quería disculparse y ver qué pasaba.

Y entonces un día recibió una llamada, una sola, nadie hablo del otro lado de la línea pero ella sabía que era él, no le dijo donde estaba, no dijo nada solamente escucho su respiración, y ahí fue cuando recordó, la primera vez que pasaron juntos la noche, y ahí fue a donde se dirigió.

Sabía que debía de haber traído pantalones en vez de shorts y blusas de manga larga en vez de manga corta, ahora tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos y estaba seriamente perdida. Miro de nuevo el camino y trato de encontrar las señales que ella misma había puesto, Edward se burlaba de ella pero lo había hecho para que algo como esto no pasara.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y ella estaba en el bosque perdida, sabía que estaba cerca porque podía oler el humo, pero no sabía a qué distancia o en qué dirección ir. Sabía que tenía que salir al prado para encontrar la cabaña, pero ¿Dónde maldita sea estaba el prado? De pronto escucho ramas romperse, miro a todos lados tratando de ver en la noche pero nada.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y no ayudaba en nada que la lluvia estuviera empezando a caer – repito ¿Quién anda ahí? – entonces la figura de alguien alto apareció frente a ella y fue todo lo que pudo soportar, todo se volvió negro y confuso.

…..

Por milésima vez cambio las compresas y verifico que ella estuviera bien, es que no aprendía nada esa chica, como podía salir a pasear casi desnuda.

Negó para sí y volvió a taparla cuando se movió, debido a la lluvia su ropa estaba empapada, y con el calor del día era más que normal que pescara una fiebre y eso causara un resfriado. Le había quitado la ropa, dejándole en solo la interior y la había arropado poniéndole fomentos de agua fría para la fiebre.

-MMmm – escucho como se quejaba – me duele, Edward ¿Dónde estás? Te busco pero no apareces. Ven, ven por favor – sintió que todo se removía en su interior al escucharle llamarme y sin poder hacer otra cosa,el abrazo contra él, después lidiaría con lo demás.

Sentía que todo estaba bien, se sentía protegida, abrió los ojos para poder ver en donde estaba y la luz le cegó, estaba en una cama con un hombre, eso era seguro, entonces el recuerdo del bosque llego a ella, se puso tan tensa que una piedra era blanda.

-Shh, estás a salvo – dejo salir la tensión y se volvió rápidamente hacia él, era él, ahí en carne y hueso no más alucinaciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La miro sin entender – tú ¿estás bien? – Él asintió – me alegro – no dijeron más ni se separaron, solo disfrutaron del momento.

 _Fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más y tan solo recibir la mitad,_

 _Baje la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas y frio en la habitación,_

 _Baje la guardia y aposte el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción,_

 _Yo te quise y no te basto, y aun te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error._

-Deberíamos de levantarnos y…

-Hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-De tantas cosas Edward, de cómo he sido una estúpida y de cómo te he juzgado sin siquiera darte una oportunidad a explicarte, de cómo me odias. No sé.

-No te odio, nunca lo he hecho, si has sido injusta pero tenía razones para que creyeras eso Bella.

 _Fue como fue, me robaste el alma, me tuviste a tus pies, te ame…_

-Lo arruine todo ¿no? – él negó y volvió a abrazarle contra su pecho, entonces sintió algo por sobre la tela y se tenso, eso no podría ser lo que ella creía ¿o sí? No, no.

-Es lo que crees Bella - ¿ahora le leía la mente? Bufo sin poder evitarlo – sabes que es ¿No? – ella negó, si decía que si, corría el riesgo de desmayarse de nuevo, eran tantas emociones, escucho el suspiro de él y como la alejaba un poco, por el rabillo del ojo vio como el quitaba la cadena, no quería mirar, no debía de mirar – mírame por favor – ella no hizo caso, él le tomo la barbilla y le hizo que le mirara – este es el anillo de compromiso que compre ese día – el anillo era sencillo, una banda dorada con una piedra ovalada en medio, tenía pequeñas incrustaciones que brillaban al sol – es sencillo y brillante como tú, estos – él señalo dos bandas plateadas en su mano izquierda – son los de matrimonio, tienen una B&E en medio, desde ese día no me los quito, y están en esta mano porque es la que está más cerca de mi corazón – sentía las lagrimas caer pero se negaba a decir algo - ¿quieres saber porque los tengo? – ella asintió porque no confiaba en su voz – porque te amo, cuando supe que estuviste con Black fue la primera vez que aparecí de nuevo en las portadas.

-Has salido con muchas chicas – él negó podía oír los celos marcados en su voz.

-Sí, pero esa vez fue la primera, estaba tan tomado que no sabía de mí, ¿sabes? Pensé que si dejaba de existir podía menguar el dolor de perderte, así que no importaba mucho el coger el coche y irme – ella alzo la mirada para verle, era de puro odio y tristeza – pero el gorila no me dejo ir, me mando en uno de los coches del bar, cuando iba en el escuche algo,el futuro permanece para aquellos que caminan juntos, que tropiezan y se levantan juntos, realmente no sé si es una canción o una frase, solo se quedo muy grabada en mi mente y entonces supe que yo no podía dañarte más de lo que ya lo estabas.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Bella yo era una clase de chico que se acostaba con todas…

-Un _prostipirujo_. – los dos sonrieron y él asintió.

-Sí, un prostipirujo, cuando empezamos siempre me viste así, solo esperabas el momento en que yo te dejara y me fuera con la siguiente, cuando tus padres murieron el dolor se confundió más aun cuando viste esas fotos, las cuales son mentira, eran desde hace tiempo y si las vez ahora podrás darte cuenta que la foto de la joyería y en la que estoy supuestamente con la chica son diferentes porque traigo diferente ropa. Pero eso no es importante, lo que pasa es que estabas adolorida, confundida, y simplemente actuaste, yo quise dejarte sanar, me fui por negocios y cuando me quise dar cuenta alguien más había ocupado mi lugar, en ese momento cuando iba en el coche me di cuenta de todo eso y no quise lastimarte de verdad, solo salía con ellas, o ellas conmigo a decir verdad, pero las dejaba en el mismo bar o en casa, y yo regresaba a la mía, siempre estaba en la terraza con alguna foto tuya, y decidía entre la bruma del alcohol que iba a recuperarte pero cuando hablábamos alguno decía algo fuera de tono y mis ganas se evaporaban. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, si fue así lo siento, no supe ver entre todo el dolor y solo me refugie en alguien que parecía darme lo que necesitaba cuando no lo era, y por ello cometí un error.

 _Es como es, aquí no queda nada, a mi me toca perder otra vez._

 _Mi peor error…_

-Pero la vida está compuesta de errores y segundas oportunidades – ella alzo la vista – siempre he sido tuyo linda, y aquí estaré para cuando decidas volver y estos – señalo los anillos – son tuyos, cuando decidas que los quieres ellos estarán aquí – puso su mano en su corazón –porque los dos son tuyos. Te amo y sé que hay muchas heridas que sanar.

Ella asintió y se abrazo de nuevo a él, sabía que él tenía razón, por más que ella quisiera decirle en ese preciso momento que sí, por más que quisiera gritarle que sí, que quería esos anillos, que quería su corazón, sabía que necesitaba arreglar tantas cosas, sabía que necesitaba _sanar_ lo que un día ella misma rompió. Pero a pesar de eso ella sabía que él estaría ahí, que él la esperaría, que él estaría ahí para ayudarle a reparar lo que un día fue _Mi peor error…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero les guste. Gracias por comentar y espero me apoyen con comentarios (si es que lo merece) ahora bien estoy pensando si hacer una segunda parte eso depende de ustedes, ¿Qué dicen? y nada ¡GRACIAS!

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


End file.
